


Ang Tanging Panalangin (Ko ay Ikaw)

by leehvukjae



Series: Hacienda AU [1]
Category: offgun
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hacienda au, matapang na gun, mayabang na off, mayaman sila parehas, regalo ko to sa sarili ko chozera
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leehvukjae/pseuds/leehvukjae
Summary: gun monreal's life is pre-destined simula pa lang nung bata pa siya... all thanks to his lolo miguel, he's now bound to marry off dela merced, a rich, obnoxious socialite na walang ginawa kundi kontrolin ang buhay niya.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Nine Noppakao Dechaphatthanakun/Earth Katsamonnat Namwirote, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Series: Hacienda AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032009
Comments: 13
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

"you can't give me away like this, papu," mariin na pagtutol ni gun. his lolo miguel just sighed at him at pinagsalikop ang mga kamay. "I don't even love that guy! tapos hahayaan mo lang akong maikasal sa kumag na iyon?"

"I don't see anything wrong with it, gun," ani lolo miguel habang siya naman ay nakatingin lang sa matanda. "off is one of the most sought bachelors in the country. he's a good businessman, he's rich, he's handsome... I don't see the point kung bakit ayaw mong magpakasal sakanya,"

"papu!" bumuntong hininga si gun at umupo sa sahig sa harap mismo ng lolo niya. tumaas naman ang mga kilay ni don miguel. "I don't love him! I'm not even interested in him... hindi ko pa nga ulit siya nakikita ng personal. malay mo marami nang nagbago sakanya! heck, baka minamanipulate niya lang ang press! baka may tinatago talaga siyang kabit!" sabi ni gun. "kaya please, tumutol po kayo. do it for me... papu... please,"

"I can't, gun," umiling ang lolo niya. sumakit tuloy lalo ang ulo ni gun. he knows naman na once his lolo said yes, his decision is already final. pero bilang siya ang panganay na apo, he's taking his chances na baka he can sway his papu to change his decision... but here we are. "your lives are already pre-destined. simula bata pa lang kayo ni off, itinadhana na namin kayo para sa isa't isa. he was even there on your 21st birthday and you seemed to mingle with him just fine," kumibit balikat ito kay gun. "I saw how you liked him that time, gun. don't even try to deny it. kaya naman ngayong may chance na kayong dalawa to be with each other for the rest of your lives... bakit tumatanggi ka na ngayon?"

tama naman 'yung lolo niya. he really liked off before. but that was before! he matured! he became his own self! he discovered a lot of things and explored on his own. people change... pero itong mga boomer talaga yata ang hindi makatanggap ng concept na iyon.

or maybe because once he gets married to off... he knows he'll lose his freedom at that time too. he can't be his own self anymore. his life will be dictated by his own husband, kaya ayaw niyang magpakasal sa lalaking iyon.

"ayoko po siyang pakasalan, papu. ano po bang mahirap intindihin doon?" pagod na sinabi ni gun. his lolo miguel just stared at him as if he's tired from their discussion as well. gun raised both of his hands in defeat. "okay, I give up na po. maybe next time that I'll come back here, bigla na pong nagbago ang isip niyo,"

tumayo siya mula sa pagkakaupo niya sa sahig para makapagmano na sa lolo niya. once he's done, he saw his lolo miguel just nodding and smiling at him.

_kung akala niyo wala akong paraan na naiisip, pwes nagkakamali kayo._

"cancel the wedding,"

"I'm afraid I won't be able to, gun," sabi ni off sa kabilang linya. inis namang pumalatak si gun sakanya at bumuntong hininga muna bago magsalita. talagang inuubos nitong lalaking 'to ang pasensya niya.

"why can't you let me go, huh?" frustrated na tanong ni gun. sa sobrang stressed niya sa kausap niya, feeling niya pumuputi nanaman ang mga buhok niyang bagong kulay lang last week. "marami pang iba diyan, off. besides, you don't like me anyway, so what's the point of our marriage ba? kasi ako hindi ko talaga alam,"

"my decision is final, gun at alam kong alam mo na kapag sinabi ko, final na 'yun," sabi nito sakanya. gun can't help but whine, kaya naman the man on the other line laughed, which made gun's blood boil even more. "kung sa tingin mo madadaan mo ako sa pagpapacute mo, nagkakamali ka. anyway, I'll call again tomorrow. magtatrabaho lang ako," sabi nito at bago pa maunahan ni gun si off na patayin ang linya, nagsalita ulit ito. "I know you, gun. don't do stupid things behind my back,"

pagkababa ni off fucking dela merced ng linya, agad hinagis ni gun ang phone niya sa kama. muntik na nga itong mahulog sa sahig... but the least thing he could do is to worry about a goddamn broken phone. mas mabuti nga sigurong masira na lang ang phone niya para hindi na siya ma-contact ni off... pero alam niya namang mapapalitan agad ito at ang unang nakaregister na number ay sakanya pa. _nakakainis. wala talaga akong takas._

kasalukuyan kasi siyang nasa puder ng lolo niya sa may laguna. umuwi siya rito kahapon galing sa condo niya sa may makati para lang kausapin ang papu niya at kumbinsibin itong huwag ituloy ang kasal, pero nauwi sa wala. kaya wala naman siyang choice kundi ma-stuck dito for another day, kasi nakaday off bukas ang driver ng lolo niya.

hindi na alam ni gun ang gagawin niya. wala talaga siyang maisip na plano para makatakas o para hindi mangyari 'yung bwiset na kasal na 'yan.

he picked up his phone and dialed his bestfriend's number. nevermind na international call ang gamit niya ngayon, si off naman ang nagbabayad ng bills niya sa phone.

"yes?" sagot ni earth sa kabilang linya. "bitch nasa tour kami ni kao sa marsielle now, kung hindi talaga 'yan emergency—"

"earth, hindi ko na kaya," matabang na sabi ni gun. bigla naman niyang nilayo ang phone niya noong sumigaw si earth. narinig niya ang pinsan niyang si kao na sinusuway siya.

"gaga ka, anong pinagsasasabe mo diyan?" angil ni earth. bumuntong hininga naman si gun.

"ayaw nilang i-cancel 'yung bwisit na wedding na 'yon," umirap si gun sa kawalan. bumuntong hininga naman si earth na para bang nawalan ng tinik sa dibdib. "hindi ko na alam gagawin ko, coo,"

"alam mo, tangina ka talaga," galit na sabi ni earth kaya naman natawa si gun bigla. "akala namin ng pinsan mo kung ano nang nangyayare sayo diyan! 'yun lang naman pala!"

"coo, hindi siya 'lang'! duh!" pagiinarte ni gun. "my life is at stake... mawawalan ako ng freedom in everything. anong dapat kong gawin?"

"sa totoo lang gun," bumuntong hininga si earth. halos wala kasing araw na hindi nila ito pinaguusapan. "hindi ko na rin alam sayo. bakit ba ayaw mong magpakasal sakanya? hindi ba gustong gusto mo naman si off kahit noon pa?" magsasalita na sana si gun pero bigla siyang pinutol ni earth. "huwag kang magiinarte diyan. baka mapauwi ako ng pilipinas bigla para paluin ka sa pwet! huwag mong idedeny!"

"oo na! inaamin ko naman!" sabi ni gun. bigla niyang hinampas 'yung kamay niyang nakapatong sa kama sa sobrang inis. "eh ayoko ngang matali sakanya. ngayon ko lang narerealize na ayoko pala siyang asawahin. napakaantipatiko niya, workaholic, controlling..."

"...napakayabang? napakapogi?"

"tangina mo. kaibigan ba kita, ha?" matabang na sabi ni gun. natawa naman si earth sa linya pati na rin ang pinsan niyang si kao. "hoy, kao, huwag mo 'tong ikukwento sa napakaantipatiko mong kaibigan ha. binabalaan na kita,"

"eh ako hindi mo babalaan?" pangaasar ni earth. umirit naman si gun at pinaulanan siya ng mura. "oo na! hindi ka mabiro! hindi namin sasabihin,"

biglang natahimik si gun dahil may kumausap kay earth in french. baka 'yung tour guide. nagaalok ng whatever. sakto naman sa katahimikan... biglang nagkaroon ng light bulb moment si gun kaya bigla siyang napabalikwas sa kama.

"coo!!!! earth!!! earth!!!" pangungulit ni gun sa kabilang linya dahilan kung bakit biglang nagpanic si earth. "sundan ko kaya siya dun sa probinsya na lagi niyang pinupuntahan?"

"san? sa may toledo?" tanong ni earth. um-oo naman si gun. "gaga ka ba? edi kapag nakita ka niya doon, mabibisto ka,"

"wala akong pakielam kung makita niya ako," sabi ni gun. "'yun ang plano. babantayan ko siya doon at hahanap ng baho niya... tapos kapag nakahanap ako, ipapakita ko 'yun kay papu! tapos... posible nanh mahinto 'yung kasal," nangingiting ineelaborate ni gun. wala namang nagawa si earth sa kabilang linya kundi bumuntong hininga na lang.

"ewan ko sayo, gun. baka mapahamak ka pa sa gagawin mong 'yan eh," sabi ni earth. "pero ikaw... alam ko namang walang makakapigil sayo,"

pagkatapos ng paguusap nila ni earth, agad nang ibinaba ni gun ang tawag. ayaw naman niyang makaabala sa pamamasyal nito at ng pinsan niya sa france. dapat ay sasama rin siya... pero naisip niya na mas mabuti na lang na hindi. ayaw niyang maging third wheel.

agad niyang minessage ang pinsan niyang si kao para malaman kung kailan pumupunta si off ng toledo. meron kasi itong malaking villa na binili doon (actually, pati ang lolo niya kaya madalas din si kao doon) dahil may malawak na lupain sa may toledo para makapaghorseback riding. ang alam ni gun, meron ding malaking indoor arena doon where off would compete.

the thought of his husband-to-be competing in an equestrian competition suddenly made gun blush... pero maya-maya pa ay napalitan iyon ng pagkabusangot. _focus tayo, gun! you don't want to be married to that man, remember?_

agad na nagreply si kao at sinabing tuwing weekends nandon si off. ngumiti naman si gun. saktong sakto lang sa pagbalik ng driver ng lolo niya, makakapunta na siya doon agad.

_this is going to be fun._


	2. Chapter 2

gun is now ready to go. suot niya na ang bagong bili niyang chanel sunglasses at 'yung maliit na brown loewe bag na sinend niya kay off nung nakaraan.

off told him it was pointless for him to buy something so small like that, but he ended up buying it for gun anyway. wala rin namang pakielam si gun, mahilig din namang magaksaya ng pera si off, kaya hindi na rin siya naguguilty.

he checked himself for the last time sa full body mirror ng kwarto niya... of course he looks good, as usual, kahit baggy clothes ang soot niya dahil sa may parteng probinsya nga sya pupunta.

hindi iyon alam ng lolo miguel niya, dahil ang alam nito, uuwi na si gun sa condo nito sa makati. kinausap niya na rin ang katiwalang driver ng lolo niya na huwag ipaalam kung saan siya magpapahatid kasi mabibisto siya. ka-close niya naman si mang bagtas, kaya kampante si gun na everything will go well according to his plan.

bumaba na siya sa may dining area ng villa ng lolo niya. nakita niya ang kanyang papu na nagbabasa na ng diyaryo habang umiinom ng kape. tiningnan siya nito at tumigil sa pagbabasa.

"oh? you're leaving?" bati nito. tumango naman si gun sakanya at nagmano bago siya i-beso sa pisngi. kumunot naman ang noo ni don miguel. "this early? magbreakfast ka muna, gun,"

"no need, papu," umiling si gun at inayos ang pagkakasuot ng sunglasses niya. "nagfafasting po ako. it's for my diet," pageexplain nito. "I need to go now. babalik na lang po ako soon,"

"may diet ka pang nalalaman diyan... kapag naging asawa mo na si off, paniguradong hindi ka na niya hahayaang magdiet," natatawang sabi ng lolo niya. gun rolled his eyes at him pero hindi naman siguro iyon nahalata ng lolo niya dahil natakpan ito ng suot niyang sunglasses. _usapang kasalan nanaman._ "anyway, magiingat ka, gun. pagbalik dito sa pilipinas ni kao, bisitahin niyo akong dalawa rito, hm?"

"yes po," tumango si gun at nginitian ang lolo niya. "magiingat din po kayo lagi, avoid fighting with your nurse na rin whenever she asks you to drink your meds, papu," gun reminded him. tumango naman si don miguel sakanya at ngumiti. "aalis na po ako,"

agad na dumiretso si gun sa may garahe ng villa at sumakay sa van pagkapaalam niya sa lolo niya. wala pa man din, medyo kinakabahan na siya... but he won't let that feeling of his hinder his plan. future niya ang nakasalalay dito no.

"sa villa po ng lolo niyo sa toledo, ano?"

"opo, kuya bagtas,"

"so asan ka na nga? bilisan mo sumagot at ang laki ng charge ng international call sa phone bills ko," sabi ni earth. natawa naman si gun. "buti sana kung 'yung husband-to-be mo rin ang nagbabayad ng bills ko, eh di from time to time kitang matatawagan,"

"bitch sa yaman mong 'yan," gun can't help but roll his eyes. "barya lang 'yang phone bills sayo, pwede ba. anyway, nandito na ako sa villa,"

"okay, 'yun lang naman ang gusto kong malaman pinapatagal mo pa," pagtataray ni earth pero maya-maya ay natawa rin ito. gun rolled his eyes. "anyway, matutulog muna kami. tatawag na lang ulit ako mamaya. don't do anythint stupid, gun. kilala kita,"

"fine, I won't," _yet._

nagpaalam na si gun kay earth pagkatapos ng maiksi nilang phone call. alas tres na kasi ng umaga sa marseille at kakauwi lang nila earth from their tour. kahit naman gusto pa ni gun makausap si earth ng mas matagal, he understands naman na pagod na ito at ang pinsan niya.

anyway, wala pang isang oras noong nakarating siya sa toledo. he can't remember the last time he went here... pero for sure, bata pa siya noon... at kasama niya pa ang parents niya nun.

gun's parents died on a car crash. a supposed date night to celebrate their 10th anniversary turned into a fatal accident. gun can't remember that much since bata pa siya noon... and he chose to bury those memories deep inside of him already. wala siyang naging katuwang sa buhay kundi ang lolo miguel niya at ang pamilya ni kao.

kaya naman for him na suwayin ang lolo niya sa simpleng kahilingan nito na pakasalan si off dela merced... it somehow makes gun guilty. _pero paano naman ako?_ gun knows it won't really make him happy. he loves his freedom now... paano na lang kapag nakasal siya sa lalaking iyon?

pagkarating ni gun sa villa, sinalubong siya ng anak ng caretaker nito na si gulf. gulf is not much apart from his age, kaya sinabihan niya itong huwag na siyang i-address with formalities. hindi rin naman kasi siya sanay, and gun in toledo will be very different from gun in makati and laguna. he will be his own person here... someone who is more carefree and confident.

pagkababa niya sa may living room, nakita niyang naglilinis ang nanay ni gulf doon. nginitian siya nito and he returns the same gesture.

"nakahanda na 'yung pagkain mo sa mesa, nak," anito sakanya. tumango naman si gun... pero ayaw niyang kumain ng mag-isa ngayong alam niyang may mga kasama naman siya. he also doesn't want to treat them indifferently just because caretaker sila ng villa ng lolo niya.

"uhm..." nagaalangan niyang sambit. "pwede niyo po ba akong samahan mananghalian?" tanong ni gun. huminto si aling cecilia sa paglilinis at tumango sakanya.

gun can't remember the last time he felt something like this, 'yung magaan na pakiramdam habang kumakain ka sa mesa? sure, sinasabayan din naman siya ng lolo niya tuwing kumakain, pero wala silang ibang topic kundi 'yung pagpapakasal niya kay off dela merced o kaya naman tungkol sa business nito... which gun gives little to no care. si kao naman kasi ang bahalang magmana nun tsaka hindi rin naman siya interesado.

"buti napasyal ka rito," sabi ni aling cecilia habang inaabot sakanya 'yung bowl ng kanin. "maliit ka pa nung una kitang nakita. hindi ko pa nga pinapanganak si gulf noon," tumawa ito kaya napangiti rin si gun. "bakit ka nga pala naparito, nak?"

"wala lang po," gun sheepishly smiles. liar. "gusto ko lang pong mabago 'yung nakikita ko sa araw-araw. nakakasawa rin po kasi sa maynila,"

"ay ito ngang si gulf, hindi pa napaparoon sa maynila," kuwento ni mang joben. "natatakot daw siya at baka hindi na siya makauwi," dagdag nito. sinuway naman siya ni gulf kaya natawa silang lahat.

gun can only just smile at them from time to time habang nagkukwentuhan silang tatlo. mostly tungkol sa kabataan ni gulf dito sa toledo at kung gaano ka-bait ang lolo niya sakanila. gun somewhat feels sad... bago pa kasi siya magkaroon ng ganitong bonding kasama ang mga magulang niya, kinuha na agad ang mga ito sakanya. _must be nice to have a family like this._

"saan po pala ang bahay ng mga dela merced dito?" pagtatanong ni gun. napahinto naman sa pagkain si gulf at tinuro 'yung malaking bahay sa tapat nila.

"sa tapat lang... pero hindi 'yan pagmamay-ari ni don ramon dela merced," sabi ni gulf. tumaas naman ang kilay ni gun.

"ha?" tanong niya. gun is so confused. _ibi_ _g sabihin hindi ito alam ni tito ramon?_ "anong ibig mong sabihin?"

"hindi alam ni don ramon na bumili ng bahay dito si kuya off," ani gulf at sinubo ang huling piraso ng isda na kinakain niya. "ang alam niya, sa pinsan ni kuya off 'yang property kasi dun nakapangalan sakanya, pero pera ni kuya off ang ginamit para bilhin 'yan,"

"kay kuya mew?" pagtataka ni gun. tumango naman si gulf sakanya. "huh? bakit naman itatago ni off 'yung ganung bagay kay tito ramon?"

"pinagbawalan na kasi ni tito ramon na tumapak si kuya off dito sa toledo," pageexplain ni gulf. now gun is _really_ curious. hindi niya alam 'yung ganitong bagay. "hindi namin alam bakit... basta ang alam ko lang, pinagbawalan siya. kaya patago siyang pumupunta rito... tsaka tinutulungan din naman siya ni kuya mew magtago,"

off is not the type to lie about something... unless if it's really important. that's what gun knows. pero ano kaya 'yung tinatagong rason ni tito ramon kung bakit ayaw na niyang papuntahin si off dito? wala talaga siyang maisip na rason. _maganda naman sa toledo... kaya bakit?_

gun suddenly had a light bulb moment again... _pwede kong gamitin iyon pangblackmail kay off. kung sinuswerte ka nga naman._ hindi mapigilan ni gun mapangiti. _if he doesn't want tito ramon to know about his secret, then he has to stop the wedding. easy as that._

"sorry hindi ko masagot 'yung mga tawag mo kanina. I was in a meeting," sabi ni off. naghum lang si gun as a response. buti na lang at maganda ang signal dito sa toledo kaya nakakatawag siya kay off at kay earth. kung nagkataon kasi na hindi, magtataka si off kung bakit unreachable siya. "where are you?"

"home," simpleng sabi ni gun. natahimik naman si off sa kabilang linya... kasi kitang-kita ni gun na bumababa na ito ng sasakyan. nakadungaw kasi siya sa bintana ng kwarto niya, saktong sakto para matanaw niya 'yung gate ng bahay ni off. "asan ka?"

"where exactly?" nakita niya si off na sumandal sa may poste ng front porch niya. gun raised a brow. _he's doubting now?_

"makati, of course," gun lied. off hummed in response. "you? pauwi ka na?"

"yeah," mahinang sambit ni off but still audible enough for him to hear. nakita niyang isinilid ni off ang kaliwang kamay niya sa may bulsa nito. "I'm home,"

"which home?"

"bahay ko," pamimilosopo ni off. gun frowns in annoyance. nakita niyang pinipigilan na ni off ang tawa niya dahil alam na nito siguro na naiinis na siya. "na magiging bahay mo rin,"

"annoying! wala talaga akong napapala tuwing kausap kita!" pikon na sinambit ni gun kaya natawa naman si off. hearing off laughing like that annoys him more, paano pa kaya kung parehas niya pang nakikita at naririnig? _nakakainis! ang antipatiko niya talaga!_

"ako meron," off stops laughing... and gun can clearly see even from afar na naging seryoso bigla ang mga mukha nito. "I get to talk to you like this kahit na naiinis ka sakin... okay na ako sa ganun because just hearing your voice like this, gun, parang napapawi na 'yung pagod ko,"

biglang natameme si gun sa sinabi ni off. he knows damn well that off dela merced is a smooth talker, but he rarely tells him things like this. gun can't help but blush. _bwisit na lalaki 'to! hindi mo ako makukuha kakaganyan mo!_

"ewan ko sayo. ibababa ko na 'to. naiinis lang ako lalo," sabi ni gun. nakita niya namang ngumiti si off at nagpipigil pa ng tawa. "don't laugh. lalo akong naiinis!"

"whatever. pikon," sabi ni off. "honestly, gun, can't you take me seriously for once? malapit na tayong ikasal—"

"I won't let that happen,"

"well, sorry to burst your bubble, baby," mayabang na sabi nito. "but I will,"

"nakakainis ka talaga, off!" sambit ni gun. natawa nanaman si off sakanya.

"go on, gun. magpakipot ka lang," sabi ni off sakanya. nakita niya pang ngumisi ito. parang lalong naiinis si gun na dumungaw sa bintana. "kaya pa rin naman kitang kontrolin, no matter what you do, no matter where you go... you're still wrapped around my fingers, gun. accept that fact," dagdag pa niya. lalong nagiinit ang dugo ni gun sa bawat pagsasalita ni off. "I'll hang up now. I'll call you again tomorrow. good night, baby,"

pagkababa ni off, agad na inihagis ni gun sa sobrang inis 'yung cellphone niya sa kama. he's really wondering kung bakit hindi pa nasisira man lang 'yung bwisit na cellphone niya kahit ilang beses na niya itong nababagsak.

off dels merced knows he's powerful... alam din naman ni gun iyon, pero hindi siya natatakot... because he clearly knows that he, gun monreal, is more powerful than his soon-to-be husband.

and gun is going to make sure that off dela merced will get a taste of that.


	3. Chapter 3

the next morning, maagang nagising si gun para sumama kila gulf sa coconut plantation ng lolo niya. araw daw kasi ng ani ngayon, kaya excited siyang makita kung paano nila aanihin 'yung mga bungang niyog... tsaka para na rin makapasyal siya sa toledo at hindi lang ma-stuck sa bahay.

gun is actually surprised na kahit wala pa siyang isang linggong nagsestay dito sa probinsya, parang mas gugustihin niyang dito na lang tumira habang buhay. everything is so peaceful and people are very nice too... sobrang ibang iba sa nakasanayan niyang buhay sa maynila at laguna.

he also likes the independency and simplicity he's experiencing, which is also the reason why he doesn't want to go back to his old life anytime soon. wala siyang rason para magpanggap sa mga taong nakapaligid sakanya kasi wala namang ibang nakakakilala sakanya rito bukod sa pamilya ni gulf, at wala rin naman siyang pwedeng asahan bukod sa sarili niya at sa mga kasama niya sa bahay.

hindi nagtagal ay natapos na ring kumuha ng ani ang mga tauhan ng lolo niya. ang mga nakolekta nila ay dadalhin sa pabrika nila sa laguna para maging iba't ibang klase ng coconut products na kalaunan ay ibebenta sa mga supermarkets.

pababa na ang araw noong nakabalik sila gun sa bahay ng lolo niya. dun na kasi sila inabutan ng tanghalian kaya dun na rin sila kumain. first time rin ni gun kumain nang nakakamay, kaya natuwa siya sa bagong naexperience.

pagdating nila gun sa bahay, agad siyang nagpaalam at pumanik sa kwarto niya para magpahinga. he had a very exhausting day, pero sobrang naenjoy niya naman since lahat ng mga ginawa niya kanina ay first time para sakanya.

bago humiga si gun sa kama, nagdecide muna siyang silipin ulit ang bahay ni off na tanaw ng bintana niya. nakita niya itong nakasakay sa kabayo at pabalik na ng horse stable. mukhang galing ito sa labas at kakauwi lang din.

walang inubos na oras si gun. agad siyang bumaba para puntahan ang bahay ni off sa tapat. bahala na kung anong mangyari, basta magpapakita siya kay off at papatunayan niyang hindi na siya basta-basta macocontrol nito dahil may hawak na siyang alas sa binata.

"saan ka pupunta, gun?" tanong ni mang joben na naabutan siyang nagmamadaling lumabas ng gate. hinarap naman siya ni gun at nakitang nagdidilig ito ng halaman.

"sa bahay po ni off," simple niyang sinabi atsaka umalis. hindi na niya inintay kung ano mang posibleng sabihin ni mang joben kasi baka pumasok na si off sa loob ng bahay.

siguro pabor talaga ang universe kay gun, kasi hindi na siya nahirapang pumasok sa loob dahil nakabukas ang gate ng bahay ni off. sakto namang pagdating niya, kakalabas lang din ni off sa may horse stable kaya nagulat ito nung nakita siya.

gun's heart immediately starts racing fast pagtama ng mga mata nila. it also doesn't help na nakakunot ang noo ni off habang nakatingin ng matalim sakanya. lalo itong gumwapo dahil sa masungit na aura nito.

ang tagal na niya kasing hindi nakita si off. the last time he saw him ay noong 21st birthday niya pa. hindi rin kasi nito inaayang makipagkita si gun dahil busy daw siya sa trabaho... puro phone calls lang sila lagi kaya naman seeing him again in full flesh after six years somehow makes gun's knees weak. lalo kasi itong gumwapo dahil lalo ring nagmature ang mukha.

medyo nastarstruck si gun kaya bigla tuloy siyang natameme, to the point na hindi niya alam na nasa harap na niya si off ngayon, easily towering him with his six foot inches height. gun never felt so small until now.

"what are you doing here?" galit na bungad nito sakanya. "paano mo nalamang nandito ako?"

"ganyan mo ba dapat i-welcome 'yung fiancé mo?" sarkastikong sambit ni gun at humalukipkip. sumubok din siyang tiningnan sa mata si off, pero agad na umiwas dahil parang mas napapaso siya sa tingin ni binata. "so this is your secret place pala, hm?"

"alam ba ni don miguel na nandito ka?" tanong ni off pero halata ni gun na galit pa rin ito dahil sa umiigting nitong panga. alam niyang hindi madalas magalit si off, pero sa gulat siguro nito ay hindi niya napigilan ang sarili. "i see... based on your reaction, hindi niya alam. kaya ngayon, iuuwi na kita," sabi ni off sakanya. wala namang maisagot si gun kaya hinablot na siya ni off sa palapulsuhan at hinila papunta sa garahe. pumiglas naman si gun kaya nilingon siya ni off. "damn it, gun. stop testing my patience—"

"no! ayoko umuwi," usal ni gun kaya lalong kumunot ang noo ni off. _tangina, nakakainis! bakit lalong gumagwapo kahit galit?_ "I'm going to stay here,"

"wala ka namang gagawin dito. why the fuck are you here?"

"stop controlling my life for once, off," mariin na sinabi ni gun. "I'm here to be my own person, to experience the freedom I deserve from you... sige, kung hindi mo ako hahayaan, madali rin naman akong kausap," inilabas ni gun ang cellphone niya mula sa bulsa at hinanap sa contacts ang phone number ng tatay ni off. "I'm going to tell tito ramon—"

agad namang hinablot ni off ang cellphone niya bago pa nito mapress ang call button. sa gulat ni gun, medyo na-out of balance pa siya kaya napasandal siya sa itim na porsche sports car ni off.

"don't," sabi ni off. he's now pinching the bridge of his nose sa inis. "fine. I'll let you stay if that's what you want, pero dito ka sa bahay ko titira. if not, madali rin naman akong kausap. sasabihin ko sa lolo mo na nandito ka para manggulo ng buhay,"

"you know that's not true," naiinis na sambit ni gun. off just smiled at him sarcastically at inihagis sakanya 'yung phone niya pabalik. buti na lang at mabilis ang reflex ni gun kaya agad niyang nasalo.

"well, take it or leave it, baby," sabi ni off at nilapitan siya. napapikit naman si gun ng mariin lalo na noong lumapit ito sa tenga niya. "quits lang tayo,"

"sobrang yabang niya talaga! the nerve of him to do that to me!?" sigaw ni gun kay earth sa kabilang linya.

"ano ba! pwede ba, gun, huminahon ka muna," sabi ni earth. napaupo na lang si gun sa kama niya sa inis. buti na lang at maghahapon pa lang doon kaya free siyang tawagan si earth. sakto ring na-cancel ang tour nila ngayong araw kaya rest day nilang dalawa ni kao the whole day. "eh kasi naman sabi ko sayo, ang pangit niyang plano mo eh,"

"nakakainis siya. naiinis ako,"

"talaga lang ha," natatawang sinabi ni earth. kumunot naman ang noo ni gun. "wala ka namang yatang phase sa buhay mo lately kundi mainis sa future husband mo. so ano namang feeling ng reunion niyo after six years? gumwapo ba?"

"earth hindi ako natutuwa," matabang na sinabi ni gun pero deep inside of him, bumibilis na ang tibok ng puso niya. naalala niya nanaman kasi 'yung sumalubong na masungit na mukha ni off kanina. lalo namang natawa si earth sa response niya. "earth!!! kanino ka ba talaga kumakampi?"

"syempre sayo, baliw ka ba," sabi ni earth. gun sighs. "eh ano nang gagawin mo niyan? parang hindi mo rin naman mahahanapan ng butas 'yang asawa mo,"

"ano ba. hindi ko siya asawa," gun rolls his eyes. "at _never_ magiging asawa,"

"huwag kang magsalita ng tapos," sabi ni earth. gun whines at him kaya natawa nanaman ang bestfriend niya.

"alam mo, kakasama mo kay kao, iisa na kayo ng takbo ng utak," inis na sinabi ni gun. " I feel like I need to step up my game,"

"oh eh ano nanamang gagawin mo? baka magbackfire nanaman sayo 'yan,"

"madali lang naman. I'm going to make him fall in love with me while collecting evidences against him," sabi ni gun. "tapos... kapag i've gathered up enough evidences... i'm finally going to leave him for good and show those evidences to papu... tapos wala na siyang choice kundi itigil ang kasal,"

"alam mo gun, ewan ko sayo ha. pero bahala ka. lagot ka talaga kapag nalaman ni off iyang plano mong 'yan," sabi ni earth sa kabilang linya. gun smiles triumphantly kahit hindi niya pa alam kung sa paanong paraan niya gagawin 'yung plano niya.

"well i'm going to make sure he won't,"

hindi naman masyadong mapagpaniwala si gun sa mga sabi-sabi... pero wala siyang choice kundi maniwala sa kasabihang a way to a man's heart is through his stomach, kaya naman maagang nagising si gun kinabukasan para ipagluto ng agahan 'yung chinitong mayabang na panira ng buhay niya.

bago siya magluto ay dumaan muna siya sa bahay ng lolo niya para magpaalam sa pamilya ni gulf. ayaw niya kasing magalala ang mga ito sakanya dahil baka isipin nilang baka may mangyari sakanyang masama. _well..._

living alone in a spacious condo in makati taught gun how to do things on his own. natuto siyang maglaba on his own, maglinis ng bahay on his own, and most especially magluto on his own. he's not much of a good cook naman... pero so far lahat naman ng niluluto niya para sa sarili niya ay edible naman.

for today's breakfast, nagluto siya ng scrambled eggs at bacon dahil 'yun lang ang laman ng ref ni off. he doesn't seem to be the type na marunong magluto... _paano siya nabubuhay dito? kumakain siya ng insekto?_

pagkatapos niyang magset ng table, sakto namang bumaba na rin si off mula sa kwarto nito. sinalubong siya nito ng isang malaking ngisi, kaya naman gun returns that greeting with an eye roll. he really can't stand the guts of this man! _nakakainis talaga siya! ang yabang yabang niya!_

yesterday kasi, pinilit niya talaga si off na sa guest room siya matutulog. sabi kasi nito sakanya, dun siya sa kwarto niya matulog... so in short, tabi sila sa kama. gun protested at him kasi, _duh! over my dead body!_

"marunong ka pala magluto?" off raised a brow at pumwesto sa pinakadulo ng maliit nitong dining table. "wala ba 'tong lason?"

"kumpara sayo, mas edible naman 'yung akin," matabang na sinabi ni gun. ngumisi nanaman si off sakanya. "at kung lalasunin man kita, hindi pa sa ngayon,"

"you really don't know me that well, huh?" maangas na sinabi nito. gun just stares at him. "I can cook well, gun. better than you do,"

"whatever. mayabang," sabi ni gun at tumabi kay off. alam niya kasing aawayin nanaman siya nito kapag sa kabilang dulo siya umupo.

biglang tumunog ang chime sa may pintuan kaya napaligon sila parehas. bumungad sakanila ang matangkad na lalaki na may malaking katawan. off frowned upon seeing him.

"oh? gun?" bati nito kay gun. nginitian naman siya ni gun kaya off frowned even more. _bakit nginingitian nito si mew? hindi nga siya makangiti ng ganyan sa akin_. "bakit ka nandito? pano mo nalamang nandito si off?"

"probably because of kao," sabi ni off. tiningnan naman siya ni gun kaya pinagtaasan niya ito ng kilay. "diba?"

"well... it's nice to see you again," sabi ni mew at pumwesto sa upuang kaharap ni gun. pinapagitnaan tuloy sila ni off. sumandok ito ng kanin at nilagay sa plato niya. "so bininyagan niyo na ba 'tong bahay?"

"tangina mo," sabi ni off. buti na lang ay hindi pa sumusubo ng kanin si gun kundi baka mabilaukan siya. natatawa naman si mew sa reaksyon nilang dalawa.

"oh bakit? ang tagal niyo kayang hindi nagkita," sabi ni mew.

"eh ikaw tangina ka, bakit ka ba nandito?" naiiritang sinabi ni off. si gun naman ay nagsimula nang kumain at tahimik lang silang pinapanood na magaway. "para manggulo ng buhay?"

"wala. I need a breather. nakakastress maghandle ng kumpanya,"

"don't lie to me. alam ko namang may pinupuntahan ka rito,"

"meron nga," tumango si mew. "ikaw,"

pabiro naman siyang sinuntok ni off sa braso kaya hindi mapigilan ni gun mapangiti. it has been so long kasi since he saw them fighting like this.

"tangina mo! wala," pagmamaang-maangan ni mew. kumunot lang ang noo ni off sakanya at hindi na rin siya kinulit pa. alam naman din niyang hindi aamin si mew kung meron man o wala. kumbaga, it's for off to figure it out... pero he's 100% sure na meron siyang pinupuntahan dito.

pagkatapos kumain ni mew, agad na itong pumanik sa kwarto niya. si gun naman ay nagoffer na siya na rin ang maghuhugas ng pinggan. basta gusto niyang may gawin siya kasi ayaw niyang makausap si off. tapos habang naghuhugas, pagiisipan niya na rin kung paano nga ba niya mapapaibig ang isang off dela merced? kasi wala rin talaga siyang idea.

"lalabas muna ako," off stood up from his chair. nakikinig si gun pero yung mata niya nakaharap sa nililigpit niyang pinagkainan. "sama ka?"

"ayoko," pagtataray ni gun kaya natawa naman si off. 

"fine. suit yourself,"

sa totoo lang, wala talagang idea si gun kung gusto ba siya ni off o naggo-go with the flow na lang din ito sa buhay niya. tulad niya, panganay na apo at only child din kasi si off. si mew ay kaedad niya rin naman, pero mas matanda si off ng isang buwan, kaya bilang panganay na apo, off has bigger responsibilities on his shoulders kumpara sa iba pa niyang mga pinsan... kaya naman he somehow understands kung bakit ayaw din siyang pakawalan ni off. he doesn't want to be a disappointment to his family, kaya kahit anong sabihin nila, sumusunod lang niya ito ng parang puppet.

eh, gun doesn't want his life to be controlled like that. naguguilty din naman siya sa pagsuway niya sa kagustuhan ng lolo niyang walang ginawa kundi mahalin siya... pero hindi ba pwedeng magpakaselfish naman muna siya para sa sarili niya? kahit isang beses lang?

natapos si gun sa paghuhugas ng mga ginamit niya, pero 'yung pagiisip niya tungkol kay off parang hindi yata.

paglatapos ay nagdecide si gun na lumabas sa may front porch para magpahangin... _hindi para tingnan kung ano 'yung ginagawa ni off no._

sakto namang pagkalabas ni gun, nakita niya si off na nasa may horse stable at pinapaliguan 'yung puting kabayo na sinakyan niya kanina. sa hindi sinasadyang pagkakataon, nalingat 'yung tingin ni gun sa katawan ni off... at dahil nakaputing t-shirt ito, naging see-through na ito dahil sa basa ng tubig. agad na umiwas ng tingin si gun... sakto naman siyang ginulat ni mew from behind kaya nagitla si gun. nakita niyang napalingon tuloy si off sakanila.

"enjoying the view?" pangaasar ni mew habang nakataas pa 'yung kilay.

"kuya!" sabi ni gun kaya tinawanan na lang sya ni mew tsaka sya tinapik sa balikat para magpaalam. pinagmasdan nya naman si mew na tumawid sa kabilang kalsada kaya nagtaka si gun. wala naman nang ibang bahay sa kabilang kalsada bukod sa villa ng lolo niya... at kung may kalapit mang bahay iyon, medyo malayo pa iyon kung lalakarin... mas mabuting magkotse o sumakay sa kabayo para makarating dun ng mas madali.

_sinong pupuntahan niya run?_


	4. Chapter 4

contrary to what gun had expected, living with off doesn't seem to be a bad idea after all.

for the past few days kasing magkasama sila sa iisang bubong, bukod sa laging pangaasar nito ay hinahayaan na siya ng binata na gawin ang mga gusto niya. para bang binibigay talaga ni off sakanya 'yung hiling niyang freedom mula rito.

most of the time kasi ay kundi ito nangaasar, nakaharap ito sa laptop niya the whole day na para bang hindi mo pwedeng kausapin... unless siya ang unang kakausap. minsan nga iniisip ni gun kung hindi ba kaya ni off na hindi magtrabaho kahit sa isang araw lang? _parang manghihina kasi siya kapag hindi siya nakaharap sa laptop niya._ aware naman siyang may pagkaworkaholic ito, pero hindi niya naman alam na ganito pala kalala. _just how much responsibilities do he carry on his shoulders?_ eh si mew naman mukhang sobrang chill kumpara sakanya.

_eh kung si mew na lang kaya pakasalan ko?_

anyway, wala namang ibang pinagkakaabalahan si gun bukod sa pagdidilig ng halaman at pagsama kay gulf dito sa probinsya. sobrang daldal kasi ni gulf na akala mo hindi mauubusan ng kwento kaya minsan ay hapon na siya nakakabalik sa bahay ni off... pero madadatnan niyang nakaharap pa rin ito sa laptop ng parang hindi gumagalaw. tulad na lang ngayong araw.

"saan ka galing?" tanong nito kay gun pero hindi inaalis 'yung mga mata sa screen ng laptop niya. nakapwesto ito sa may sala kaya pumunta si gun doon para umupo sa tabi niya.

"can't your work wait?" tanong ni gun habang nakaharap kay off.

"bakit?" nakita niyang sinave at inexit ni off 'yung ginagawa niya bago siya nito lingunin at pagtaasan ng kilay. "you want us to do something?" sobrang suggestive ng pagkakatanong ni off kaya hinampas siya ni gun sa hita nito. "oh, bakit? bayolente ka na rin ngayon?"

"hindi ka talaga makakausap ng maayos, no?" gun rolls his eyes kaya natawa si off sakanya. "samahan mo ako bukas sa bayan, mamamalengke ako,"

"ano ako, alalay mo?" tanong ni off sakanya. sinamaan naman siya ng tingin ni gun, pero umiling pa rin si off sakanya. "may trabaho ako,"

"seriously, off, can't that wait?" tanong ni gun. "kapag nasa maynila ka, trabaho. ngayong nandito ka na sa toledo, trabaho pa rin. ginagawa mo lang yatang office 'tong bahay mo eh,"

"nagtatampo ka?" pangaasar ni off sakanya at tinitigan siya sa mata. agad naman na umiwas si gun ng tingin. hindi niya alam kung anong meron sa mga tingin ni off... pero para bang lagi siyang napapaso. it seems like when off looks at him straight in his eyes, nababasa rin agad ni off 'yung iniisip niya at that moment.

"asa ka," usal ni gun. tumayo ito sa pagkakaupo para makapanik na sa kwarto niya. "bahala ka. hindi kita pipilitin. pakasalan mo na 'yang trabaho mo,"

maglalakad na sana palayo si gun, pero mabilis na hinatak ni off 'yung braso niya kaya nagitla siya sa gulat. he suddenly found himself sitting in off's lap... and off's arms embracing his whole body. agad na nagpumiglas si gun at nagreklamo, but off is stronger than he is kaya napagod lang siya kasi obvious naman na hindi ito magpapatalo sakanya.

"fine, I don't like it kapag nagtatampo ka," sabi sakanya ni off. "I'll go with you,"

"okay, you can let me go now," sabi ni gun sakanya pero naramdaman niyang umiling si off. "off! isa," pagbabanta niya kaya pinakawalan na siya ni off. agad na tumayo si gun at naglakad na papalayo... pero kahit malayo na siya, narinig pa rin niya ang tawa mula kay off.

_nakakainis talaga. may araw ka rin sakin._

kahit ayaw ni gun na isama si off ngayong araw, wala siyang ibang paraan na naiisip para makuha ‘yung loob ni off at mahulog ito sakanya bukod sa pakikipaginteract sakanya ng madalas.

mahirap din kasing basahin si off bilang hindi rin naman ito ‘yung tipong nagoopen up ng feelings o nagpapakita ng vulnerability. noong phone calls at text messages pa lang ang paraan ng paguusap nila, off never really bothered to tell him stories about himself. laging si gun ‘yung kwento nang kwento at nagoopen up kaya pakiramdam ni gun, hindi niya talaga kilala ‘yung totoong off… at iyon ang rason kung bakit nandito siya sa toledo at the first place, pero parang nahihirapan din siyang gawin iyon dahil sa sarili niyang pagiinarte. hindi rin kasi maintindihan ni gun ‘yung sarili niya minsan.

siguro, ayaw niya lang talagang ipakita kay off na kahit anong gawin nito, madaling-madali lang nitong makukuha ang mapapangasawa… kasi kahit itanggi ni gun, may natatagong pagkagusto pa rin naman siya kay off at never mawawala iyon.

“ano ba ‘yan, alisin mo nga ‘yan,” usal ni off habang nakatingin sa nakapalupot niyang hermes scarf sa ulo. umiling naman si gun sakanya.

“baka may makakilala sakin dito,”

“gun, walang pake mga tao rito,” ani off at inikot ang manibela pakaliwa. malapit na silang makarating sa bayan. “isa pa, gusto kong nakikita ‘yung mukha mo. alisin mo ‘yan,”

biglang bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni gun sa narinig. he hesitantly removed the scarf wrapped around his head at inayos ang buhok niyang nagulo. nilingon naman siya ni off at nakita niya pa itong napangiti.

maya-maya pa ay nakarating na rin sila sa may palengke sa bayan. naweweirduhan siguro ‘yung mga tao kung bakit may malaki at magandang sasakyan na pumaparada sa parking ng palengke nila kaya lahat ito ay napatingin. dala kasi ni off ‘yung kulay asul niyang ford ranger raptor na may malaki pang gulong kaya medyo nahirapan si gun sumakay kanina.

pagkaparada ni off ng sasakyan, agad silang bumaba para maaga rin silang makauwi. hinanap agad siya ni off at hinawakan siya sa kamay kaya nagulat si gun.

"baka mawala ka, mahirap ka pa namang hanapin sa liit mong 'yan," pangaasar ni off sakanya kaya kinurot niya naman ito sa tagiliran. umaray naman si off pero hindi naalis 'yung ngisi sa mukha. napangiti rin tuloy si gun.

una silang nagpunta sa may bilihan ng mga gulay. from what gun can remember, paboritong ulam ni off ang sinigang kaya 'yun ang naisip niyang lutuin ngayong araw. tinutulungan siya ni off na mamili ng gulay dahil marunong din itong magluto, pero hindi pa rin niya inaalis ang kamay nitong nakahawak sakanya kaya medyo nahihirapan si gun... pero for some reason, he feels secured at the same time.

si off na rin ang nagdadala ng mga pinagbibili nila. gusto niya rin namang maghawak, pero pinipigilan agad siya ni off at sinasabihang siya na lang ang bahalang magbayad at bumili. hinayaan na lang din siya ni gun kasi alam niya namang hindi rin ito magpapatalo sakanya.

pagkatapos nilang bumili ng iba't ibang klase ng karne, agad na silang bumalik sa pinagparkingan ni off ng sasakyan.

gun didn't knew he would enjoy this day too much... and he also didn't knew na unconsciously siyang napapatitig kay off the whole time na magkasama sila sa palengke.

he really hopes that his plan is working now and prays at the same time na hindi ito magbackfire sakanya.

one of the few ulams na minaster ni gun lutuin ay ang sinigang... kasi nga paborito ito ni off. his tita anna, kao's mom, taught him how to cook it kaya naman sinabihan siya ni off na masarap ang luto niya. it made gun's heart happy... kasi nga he learned to cook it because of off, and for him to now have the opportunity to let him have a taste of it made his heart flutter.

pagkatapos nilang kumain, si off na ang nagpresentang maghugas ng pinggan kaya gun decided na lumabas at maupo sa canopy swing para magpahangin sa may front porch kung saan tanaw na tanaw niya 'yung malawak na lupain na para bang kapag nilakad niya, makakapunta na siya sa dulo ng mundo.

maya-maya pa ay may naramdaman na siyang tumabi sakanya. nilingon niya si off at ibinalik din niya agad 'yung tingin niya sa tanawin na nakikita niya.

"what made you buy this house?" tanong ni gun. narinig niya namang nag-inat si off at ipinatong ang braso niya sa may sandalan ng duyan.

"wala lang. I've always hated staying in manila," ani off. "nakakapressure. dito, kahit magtrabaho ako, okay lang. kasi sobrang peaceful ng paligid. walang ingay na magpapaalala sayo na may hinahabol kang oras sa trabaho... walang mga ilaw para magpaalala sayo na nasa kalagitnaan ka ng business district kaya wala kang dapat atupagin bukod sa trabaho mo..." dagdag nito.

"bakit tinatago mo 'to kay tito ramon?"

"he doesn't need to know everything that I do or buy," simpleng sinabi ni off. "tulad mo, this place gives me the freedom that I want to have... kaya ikaw," pabiro niyang sinundot sa tagiliran si gun kaya naman inirapan nanaman siya nito. "naiintindihan din kita kung bakit ka nandito. lahat kami nila kao dito pumupunta tuwing gusto naming mag-unwind,"

bakit feeling pa rin ni gun... may tinatago pa rin si off sakanya? he's not convinced na iyon lang ang rason kung bakit ayaw niyang ipaalam sa tatay niya kung bakit dito siya namamalagi. pero sa ngayon, wala pang enough na karapatan si gun para malaman 'yun. siguro sa susunod... susubok siyang tanungin ulit si off.

"tsaka binili ko 'tong bahay na 'to para satin,"

"I'm still not getting married to you," matabang na sinabi ni gun. ngumisi naman si off at tinitigan siya sa mata... pero this time kahit anong pilit ni gun umiwas, parang hindi niya kaya.

"someday... gun, if I ever really cancel the wedding na pilit mong iniiwasan," mas inilapit pa ni off ang mukha niya kay gun kaya medyo napapaatras naman siya dahil kundi, magtatama ang mga ilong nila. "I hope you won't regret saying that to me and come at me begging for me not to do it... because I really might won't,"


	5. Chapter 5

"so ang ibig mong sabihin..." napahinto si gulf sa paglilinis ng talaba. nilingon naman siya ni gun. "meron kayong weird set-up ni kuya off?"

"parang ganon na nga," gun sighs. tiningnan niya 'yung nalinis niya nang talaba at narealize niyang hindi pa siya nangangalahati kumpara sa mga nagawa na ni gulf. he sucks at this... pero gusto niyang tumulong. marami kasing nahuli na talaba ang tatay ni gulf. "hindi ko rin maexplain ng ayos,"

kasalukuyan silang magkaharap na nakaupo sa may kubo malapit sa bahay nila gulf. maagang lumuwas papuntang maynila si off dahil may biglaang meeting daw... kaya para hindi mabagot si gun, si gulf na lang ang kinulit at sinamahan niya simula umalis siya ng bahay.

"so... mahal mo?"

"hindi," sabi ni gun. kumunot naman ang noo ni gulf sakanya kaya napabuntong hininga siya. "well... I liked him before, at siguro hanggang ngayon pa rin naman pero hindi ko lang maamin sa sarili ko," dagdag niya. "ang hirap din kasi. hindi ko nga alam kung gusto niya ako o napipilitan lang siya kasi 'yun 'yung sabi sakanya ng pamilya niya,"

"sa tingin ko naman hindi ka kakausapin ni kuya off kung hindi siya interesado sayo," usal ni gulf at nagpatuloy sa ginagawa. "eh, nakausap mo na ba siya tungkol sa feelings niya sayo?"

"hindi..."

"siguro kausapin mo rin siya," ani gulf kaya napalingon nanaman si gun sakanya. bumagal tuloy lalo siya sa ginagawa habang si gulf naman ay mas dumadami na ang nalilinis. "mahirap din kasi 'yung papangunahan mo siya. malay mo naman, gun, gusto ka rin niya," ngumiti si gulf sakanya.

gun suddenly hated how a person younger than him by three years suddenly made more sense compared to his rational (according to him) twenty-six year old self. baka nga tama si gulf... hindi pa naman mismo kay off nanggagaling na hindi siya gusto nito. kumbaga, inassume niya lang kasi sa ganoong bagay lang siya nakakakuha ng sagot na kailangan at hinahanap niya. maybe it is also his ego working for him... takot kasi si gun sa rejections. siguro kasi ay nasanay na siyang pineplease ang lahat simula pagkabata... and if things wouldn't work the way they wanted everything to be, si gun na mismo ang magaadjust para sakanila.

"eh ikaw ba," gun pauses. gulf looked at him and raises a brow. "mahal mo?"

"sino?"

"si mew,"

"h-ha?" gulat na tanong ni gulf at nagstutter pa ito. gun chuckles at him. _so siya nga?_

"don't worry, wala namang nagsabi sakin," sabi ni gun at kinuha 'yung huling piraso ng talaba sa palanggana para linisin. "hula ko lang. so base sa reaksyon mo..."

"gun..." luminga ng tingin si gulf sa paligid para tingnan kung nandoon ang mga magulang niya para marinig. "walang nakaalam na iba bukod saming dalawa..."

"hindi ko rin naman sasabihin kahit kanino, pangako," gun assures him at nagoffer pa ng daliri para i-pink swear. natatawa naman itong ginawa ni gulf. "kelan pa? bakit walang pwedeng makaalam?"

"ayaw ng mga magulang niya sakin," pagamin ni gulf. "well... hindi pa naman nila alam. pero nakakahalata na 'yung mama ni kuya mew... kaya 'yung madalas niyang pagpunta rito, nagiging madalang na," malungkot siyang ngumiti kay gun. "naging patago na rin kasi,"

gun may not know how it feels... pero ramdam niyang malungkot si gulf sa ganun nilang set-up. kahit dati pa lang, alam niya nang mas strikto at uptight ang mga magulang ni mew kaysa kay off based sa mga kwento nilang dalawa. pero hindi ba't sobra naman yata ito kung pagdating sa pag-ibig... dapat ay puso ni mew ang susundin niya at hindi ang mga magulang niya?

"para sagutin ka sa tanong mo... matagal na kaming nagkikita," pagpapatuloy ni gulf. "pero lately lang nangyari 'yung ganito,"

"buti nakakaya mo..." mahinang sinabi ni gun but audible enough for gulf to hear it despite of the strong winds. "ang hirap ng set-up niyo,"

"eh... wala naman kaming choice," kumibit balikat si gulf sakanya at inurong 'yung dalawang palanggana na puno ng talaba sa gilid. "honestly... kung ako rin sa mga magulang ni mew, hindi ko hahayaang mapunta siya sa taong katulad ko,"

"ano ka ba," gun frowns at him. hindi niya nagustuhan ang mga sinabi ni gulf against sa sarili. "hindi ka basta tao _lang_ dahil magkaibang-magkaiba ang buhay niyo ni mew," nginitian siya ni gun to atleast cheer him up... pero sinuklian lang siya ng mapait na ngiti ni gulf. "hinding-hindi magiging basehan ang yaman at buhay ng isang tao para maging karapatdapat sa taong iniibig niya, gulf. you have so much more in you para maging sapat na rason para ipagpatuloy 'yung nasimulan niyong dalawa,"

"pero mahirap kalabanin 'yung mga importanteng tao sa buhay ng mahal mo, gun," sabi ni gulf. "kahit anong gawin ko o kahit anong laban naming dalawa... alam kong magkakasakitan lang kaming lahat,"

"so ang sinasabi mo ba..." napahinto si gun sa pagsasalita noong may narealize siya. "may balak kang hiwalayan si mew?"

"wala pa sa ngayon," ani gulf at nginitian siya. "pero baka in the future... meron,"

gun just stares at him sadly. he should be atleast thankful na medyo maswerte pa pala siya kumpara sa nararanasan ni mew at gulf ngayon... because honestly if he was in that kind of position, he doesn't know what he's going to do too.

"want to ride a horse?"

"kakauwi mo lang, hindi ka ba muna magpapahinga?" concerned na tanong ni gun kay off at tinabihan siya sa may dining. nilingon naman siya ni off habang umiinom ng tubig. "besides... I don't even know how to ride it,"

"what's the point of me teaching you to do so?" off raises a brow at ibinaba 'yung basong ginamit niya. "isa pa, I'm just keeping my promise,"

gun stares at him in shock. nginisian naman siya ni off at tumayo para magpalit ng damit dahil naka-suit pa ito.

few days ago kasi, sinabihan niya si off na turuan siyang maghorseback riding. gusto niya lang maranasan kung anong pakiramdam kasi never pa siyang nakakasakay sa kabayo. bago man lang siya umalis dito sa toledo, atleast lahat ng pwede niyang maranasan dito ay nagawa niya na. pero hindi niya naman inakalang maalala ni off iyon sa dami nitong iniisip sa trabaho kaya it somehow made gun's heart flutter.

mabilis na kumilos si gun pagkaalis ni off para magpalit din ng damit. nagsuot siya ng maluwag na summer trousers at puting t-shirt para presko sa kumportable at presko sa katawan. pagkalabas niya ng front porch, nakita niya namang nakapantalon si off at nakaputing t-shirt din.

nilapitan niya si off na kasalukuyan nang inilalabas 'yung kabayo niya. stella is a dark brown arabian horse... and for sure para kay gun na baguhan sa mga ganitong bagay, he already considers her as a pretty one. makintab ang balat nito at halata mong mahal... that's why he kind of gets it kung bakit sobra-sobra ang pagaalaga ni off sa kabayo niya. there's two more horses sa loob pero hindi na 'yun kay off. si mew at kao na raw ang nagmamay-ari non.

"sumakay ka na," sabi sakanya ni off habang may inaayos ito sa kabayo niya.

nagaalangan naman siyang tiningnan ni gun sa takot niyang mahulog kapag nagattempt siyang sumakay. ayaw niyang subukan kasi baka mamatay pa siya. nginisian naman siya ni off at madali siyang binuhat sa may bewang para maisakay siya sa kabayo nito. nagitla naman si gun kaya hindi niya tuloy napigilan ang sarili sa paghiyaw. natawa naman si off pero agad din itong sumunod sa pagsakay ng walang ka-hirap hirap. medyo gumalaw 'yung kabayo kaya bigla ulit kinabahan si gun at napapikit.

"relax, nandito ako sa likod mo," sabi ni off at inakap siya from behind para maabot 'yung lubid na magpapagalaw sa kabayo. "wala ka dapat ikatakot,"

"jerk," gun hisses. "baka mamatay pa tayo sa ganito,"

"edi masaya. mamamatay akong kasama ka," usal ni off kaya nahampas naman siya ni gun sa may braso. "keep doing that and it's going to come true,"

dahang dahang gumalaw ang kabayo papalabas ng gate. apparently, automatic pala ang gate ng bahay na ito kaya wala na silang dapat problemahin.

medyo kinakabahan si gun as the horse slowly starts its pace. maya-maya pa ay medyo nagrelax din siya dahil alam niya namang kasama niya si off... at halos yakap na ni off 'yung buong katawan niya. just like the first time, gun suddenly feels smaller than he really is but at the same time he feels comfortable and somewhat secured... kasi alam niya namang kahit anong mangyari, poprotektahan pa rin naman siya ni off.

"so this is what it feels like to be closer to you like this, huh?" bulong sakanya ni off from behind. biglang lumakas 'yung tibok ng puso ni gun. "ito lang pala 'yung paraan..."

"shut up, I'm not doing this to be closer to you," pagiinarte ni gun. naramdaman niya namang tumawa si off. hinawakan nito ang kamay niya kaya si gun na ang may hawak ng lubid ngayon... pero si off pa rin ang nagcocontrol. gun doesn't know why, but off's smooth hands above his makes his heart flutter too. parang nabuhay lang yata siya rito sa mundong 'to para kiligin kay off... na ayaw niya namang mapangasawa.

"you can stop lying to me here... gun," sabi ni off. "after all, wala namang ibang tao rito kundi tayong dalawa lang,"

"then you should stop pretending that you like me too," paghahamon ni gun. off chuckles at him from behind.

"who told you I don't like you? sa pagkakatanda ko, wala naman akong sinasabing ganun sa iyo," off raises a brow at him noong napalingon si gun sakanya pero agad itong umiwas. he can definitely feel na he's getting red already. _nakakainis talaga! simpleng ganyan mo lang, hulog na hulog nanaman ako!_

nakalagpas na sila ng konti sa may indoor horse arena kaya naman niliko na ni off ang lubid para makabalik na sila sa bahay. medyo dumidilim na rin kasi at mukhang uulan na.

maya-maya pa ay umulan din ng malakas. buti na lang ay medyo malapit na sila kaya kahit patakbuhin ito ni off ng medyo mabilis, hindi na sila mahihirapan... but that didn't stop them para mabasa ng sobra sa ulan.

unang bumaba ng kabayo si off para mabuhat niya pababa si gun. agad naman niyang ibinalik si stella sa horse stable nito pagkatapos at pumasok na sa loob ng bahay. nakita niyang inaantay siya ni gun sa may pintuan kaya medyo nagulat pa siya... lalo na noong agad siya nitong hinila paakyat para makapunta sa shared bathroom at bigyan siya ng tuwalya. off unconsciously smiles at the act.

"mauna ka nang maligo," sabi ni off at lumabas ng banyo. tumango naman si gun sakanya.

mabilis na naligo si gun para hindi na mababad si off sa basa at magkasakit. this isn't his usual bath routine dahil sanay siyang nagbababad sa bathtub (buti na lang at mayroong bathtub sa guestroom) kaya medyo iffy sa feeling. lumabas siya ng banyo na nakabathrobe lang at agad na pinaligo si off. nagdecide na rin siyang maghintay muna sa labas para makapagpaalam at makapagpasalamat kay off ng ayos. he really enjoyed this day kahit na unexpectedly umulan. _maybe I would like to do it again kung gusto rin ni off..._

lumabas na si off ng banyo at nakitang nagiintay si gun sa labas. he can't deny it, but gun definitely looked sexy in his bathrobe. he's not really sexually frustrated because his job forbid him to do so dahil iyon lang naman talaga ang inaatupag niya sa araw-araw na ginawa ng Diyos... but seeing gun in this kind of look, the _gun monreal_ he has been dying to see a day after agad nung 21st birthday nito... the _gun monreal_ he has been eyeing on for years... it's a different story.

and he also feels like this is the reason kung bakit hindi siya nagpapakita rito for the past six years, well, aside from the incident, because hindi talaga siya makakapagpigil.

"what?" gun stares at him. hindi namalayan ni off na matagal na pala siyang nakatitig dito.

"damn it, you're really making this hard for me," off whispers... pero narinig iyon ni gun kaya bumilis nanaman ang tibok ng puso niya. "you don't know how much I want to kiss you right now..."

nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni gun. the _off dela merced_? the snobbish, workaholic, annoying and obnoxious _off dela merced_ is suddenly turning into a tame lion for him. ramdam ni gun kung gaano nagpipigil si off because based on the look in his eyes... he has been longing for his touch for a long time.

"but I won't do it just because I want to. hindi kita pipilitin-"

"then do it," gun challenges him. "kiss me."

and maybe off was sincere with what he had confessed to him after all.


	6. Chapter 6

"saan tayo pupunta?" masayang tanong ni gun habang kumakain sila ng agahan ni off. this time, si off na 'yung nagvolunteer na magluto para sakanilang dalawa. he cooked something simple lang naman, tapsilog... which is gun's favorite. and true to his words, masarap ngang magluto si off.

"merong show jumping competition sa indoor arena mamayang hapon," sabi ni off bago sumubo ng pagkain. "isasama kita,"

"may kilala ka bang sumali doon?" tanong ni gun. tumango naman si off sakanya.

"meron naman. gusto mo rin silang makilala?" tanong pabalik ni off kaya tumango naman si gun. off chuckles at tinapik ng mahina si gun sa noo nito kaya napakunot naman ng noo si gun sakanya. "bawal,"

"bakit? parang ipapak—"

"magseselos ako,"

hindi na nagsalita si gun at nangiti na lang habang umiinom ng tubig. tinitigan naman siya ni off kaya natawa ito sa naging reaksyon niya.

tuwing gumaganyan sakanya si off... natatahimik na lang talaga siya kasi alam niyang wala naman siyang panalo kahit anong sabihin niya.

_nakakainis. ang yabang talaga!_

hindi rin alam ni gun kung saan nanggagaling 'yung confidence ni off... siguro kasi alam nitong sa ganoong paraan, hindi siya masusungitan ni gun. also, hindi rin naman maipapagkaila ni gun na nagiging close na siya sa binata. off is really fun to be with naman pala... tsaka tinutupad naman niya ang sinabi nito na hahayaan niya si gun gawin ang mga gusto niya rito sa toledo basta lang na sa iisang bahay sila titira.

isa pa... may nangyari kasi sakanila kagabi.

off wasn't rough... he was actually gentle and took things slow for him. hindi naman iyon ang first time ni gun sa pakikipag-momol (that was his drunk self taking charge at that time) pero first time niyang makipagsex.

it might sound petty as heck, pero hinahanda niya kasi 'yung sarili niya para kay off despite of being maldita to him. kasi nga... gustong gusto niya si off.

off wasn't actually surprised na first time ni gun and as for off, alam naman ni gun na hindi siya ang first time nito... kaya nagulat siya noong sinabi ni off na si gun din ang first time niya. he doesn't seem to be the type kasi, especially that he's a well-known business man at maraming babae ang nagkakandarapa sakanya.

but to think that off also reserved himself for him makes gun's heart flutter in delight. _baka totoo ngang gusto niya rin ako._

"anong nginingiti-ngiti mo diyan?"

agad na naputol 'yung pagdedaydream ni gun. agad niya namang pinagtaasan ng kilay si off at nakita itong tinatawanan siya.

"kanina ka pa nakatulala. what are you thinking?" tanong ni off at uminom ng tubig. umiling naman si gun sakanya. "iniisip mo ba iyong nangyari kagabi?"

"hindi no!" defensive na sinabi ni gun. off chuckles at his reaction.

"defensive ka?" pangaasar ni off. inirapan naman siya ni gun. "if you want us to do it again ton—"

"ayoko," pagputol ni gun sa sasabihin niya.

"i'd be willing to do it again with you," pero tinuloy pa rin ni off at kinindatan pa si gun. umiwas naman agad si gun ng tingin at nagsimula nang magligpit ng pinagkainan sa hiya.

he's losing this damn game... and gun doesn't even have a back up plan.

nagdecide si off na gumamit na lang sila ng kotse papunta sa indoor arena. hindi naman siya ganoon ka-layo mula sa bahay ni off, pero medyo mainit kasi kaya papawisan lang sila kung maglalakad.

for today, mew is back again in toledo para manood din daw dahil apparently, marami silang kilala ni off na sumali sa competition na magaganap... also, para makita niya na ulit si gulf.

nakarating sila sa may indoor arena at agad na pumasok sa loob. sa tanang pagsestay ni gun sa bayang ito, ngayon lang yata niya naexperience na nasa iisang lugar siya pero maraming tao at base sa mga suot nila... mukhang mayayaman din ang mga ito.

oh well, hindi na nagtaka si gun. horseback racing is an expensive hobby after all.

pumili sila ng upuan at napagitnaan siya ni mew at off. gusto sanang tanungin ni gun si mew kung bakit hindi niya kasama si gulf pero baka magtaka ito kung bakit niya alam... kasi nga pala wala pa siyang ibang pinagsasabihan... at ipinangako niya rin kay gulf na hindi niya ipagkakalat.

kung sinu-sino ang mga binati ng dalawang lalaking katabi niya. none of them are familiar faces for gun. hindi rin naman kasi siya isang social butterfly on a daily basis maliban na lang kung magbabar sila ni coo. isa pa, kapag nagbar sila ni earth, kinabukasan ay binubura na agad ni gun sa alala niya lahat ng nangyari.

kumabaga, whatever happens in xylo happens only at that place.

"bakit mag-isa ka lang?" pangaasar ni off kay mew kaya medyo umatras si gun sa pagkakasandal niya para makapagusap sila ng ayos. nagtataka naman siyang tiningnan ni mew.

"bakit? dapat ba may kasama ako?" balik na tanong niya kay off. off thought he could make his cousin slip up... pero mukhang malabo itong mangyari.

"oo," tumango si off. "'yung lagi mong kinikita,"

"gago," usal ni mew at tumawa. "wala ah,"

"eh sino pala 'yung pinupuntahan mo sa tapat?"

"tangina mo naman eh," usal ni mew. natawa naman si gun sa reaksyon niya at si off ay tuwang tuwa ring inaasar ang pinsan. "huwag mong sasabihin kahit kanino,"

hindi na nagsalita si off pagkatapos non kasi magsisimula na 'yung competition.

it was gun's first time to watch something like this. he actually finds it cool... kasi alam niya sa sarili niyang siya mismo, hindi niya magagawa 'yung ganitong klase ng bagay.

the equestrians dedicate themselves on this kind of sport too much... and it's just amazing to see them and their horses move as one as they jump along every hurdles. nagpayoff 'yung dedication nila sa pagpapractice and for gun, every single one of them deserves to win the title. pero syempre, hindi naman siya judge at wala naman siyang alam sa mga ganitong bagay.

he wonders... what if off participated in this kind of competition too? and he was just not there to support and watch him at all?

natapos 'yung competition at nanalo 'yung lalaking bright ang pangalan. gun claps along with the audiences to praise the amazing performance.

tumayo na si mew at pumunta sa malayo but not without telling him first dahil baka iwan siya ng mga ito. natatawa namang tumango si gun at hinayaan na siyang umalis saglit. tumingin siya sa kabila niyang side at nakitang busy si off makipagusap sa mga kaibigan na nakita kanina.

"new face," may biglang tumabi sakanya at binati siya. nagulat naman si gun at tiningnan 'yung bagong katabi. his facial features looks a bit more foreign. "well if you are not, my bad. but I honestly wouldn't miss a cute face,"

hindi naman nagulat si gun. marami nang umapproach sakanya in this kind of way especially sa bars kaya nginitian niya na lang 'yung lalaki at iniwas na 'yung tingin... hoping na makaramdam siya at umalis.

pero hindi.

"I'm joss wayar," nagoffer pa ito ng kamay. "I have a house not too far from here. I'm a business-man as well. anong pangalan mo?"

_he is too forward and it kind of makes me uncomfortable... pero ayoko namang maging rude. should I atleast introduce myself?_

"I'm—"

"I'm sure he doesn't want to talk to you," bigla namang sumingit si off kaya nagulat si gun. napatitig na lang ito kay off at nakitang nakaangat pa ang kilay nito. "right, baby?"

"I'm sure he was just about to say his name not until you cut him off," iritadong sagot ni joss kay off. bumuntong hininga ito at binigyan ng ngiti si gun. "maybe next time, huh?"

"he's my fiancé, anong next time sinasabi mo?" maangas na tanong ni off kay joss. hindi na sumagot si joss at umalis na. umigting naman ang panga ni off kaya gun caresses him on his thighs to calm him down. "tarantadong 'yun. dapat alam niya kung saan siya lulugar,"

"ssshhh... okay na, wala na, you already scared him away," gun chuckles. off sighs beside him at tumayo na. hinawakan niya si gun sa kamay habang naglalakad na sila papalabas ng indoor arena.

huminto sila sa may tapat ng sasakyan ni off para intayin si mew.... kaya nagulat si gun noong hinigit siya ni off at niyakap siya sa may bewang niya.

"one thing that you should know about me gun..." off whispers. "I am very possessive... and I hate seeing people touch or meddle with what's mine at the first place,"

 _kung alam mo lang, off._ gun thought _. I am like that too._


	7. Chapter 7

kinabukasan, maagang nagising si gun only to find a sticky note sitting on top of his bedside table. apparently, maaga nanaman palang umalis si off dahil marami raw siyang aasikasuhin at meeting na aattendan… kaya most likely, mga isang linggo raw siyang mawawala.

“bwisit ka talaga,” natatawang sambit ni gun noong nabasa niya kung ano ‘yung nakalagay sa huling parte ng note ni off.

_ps. don’t miss me that much. alam ko namang mamimiss mo mga halik ko sayo, pero saglit na pagtitiis lang naman ‘to._

agad nang bumangon si gun para simulang araw niya. finold niya ‘yung sticky note at inilagay ito sa loob ng drawer ng bedside table. kinuha niya rin ang cellphone niya para tawagan ang bestfriend niyang si earth. ilang araw na rin kasi silang hindi nakakapagusap dahil naging busy na rin si gun, habang si earth naman ay naging busy din sa tour nito around europe.

“how’s berlin?” bungad ni gun nung sinagot ni earth ‘yung tawag niya. narinig niya namang nagdeep sigh si earth and he could also envision him na umiirap pa.

“okay naman ako, gun. wala man lang kamu-kamusta?” pagiinarte nito kaya natawa ng bahagya si gun.

“namiss ko kaartehan mo,”

“ako huwag mo akong ginaganyan ha. masyado ka yatang nag-enjoy diyan sa piling ng mapapangasawa mo kaya hindi ka na tumatawag sakin?” gun can clearly envision earth’s face right through his mind. naiimagine niyang nakataas ang kilay nito habang sinasabi ‘yung tanong niya. “may nangyari na sainyo ‘no?”

“ikaw ang bastos mo talaga,” usual ni gun. “ginagaya mo naman ako sayo!”

“excuse me? atleast naman may label kami ng pinsan mo ‘no!” sabi ni earth. narinig niya pang tumawa si kao sa kabilang linya. gun rolls his eyes. _chismoso._ “eh kayo? ano ba ‘yan, para kayong mga college students. kung mahal mo na, gun, sabihin mo na kasi,”

“oo na nga, mahal ko pa rin nga,” gun sighs in defeat. tumawa naman ang bestfriend at pinsan niya sa kabilang linya. “ano? masaya na kayo?”

“oh diba, ikaw lang nadehado sa naisip mong plano eh,” sabi ni earth. “so ano na gagawin mo niyan? aaminin mo na kay off ‘yung feelings mo?”

“hindi,” sabi ni gun. napa- _ha?_ naman si earth sa kabilang linya. “hindi ko nga alam kung mas higit pa ‘yung pagkagusto ko kaysa sa pagkagusto niya. ayokong umamin hangga’t hindi ako sigurado,”

“alam mo gun, para kayong mga engot,” pagod na sinabi ni earth kaya napataas naman siguro si gun ng kilay. “hindi naman paligsahan ‘yang pag-amin mo ng feelings eh… tsaka sobrang clear na kaya na gusto ka niya! bakit naman siya magsestay, kakausapin, at itotolerate ‘yung kaartehan mo for the past years kung wala siyang gusto sayo?” napaisip bigla si gun sa sinabi ni earth. “kasi no offense ha, hindi talaga kita kayang matagalan,”

“tangina mo talaga,” sabi ni gun kaya napahalakhak nanaman si earth at ang pinsan niya. “so… aamin na ako, ganon?”

“oo, gun,” sabi ni earth. “besides, wala na rin namang mawawala sainyo. malay mo, ikaw na lang pala ‘yung hinihintay ni off,”

lumipas ang lunch at kumain si gun ng mag-isa… well, sanay naman siya, pero for the past weeks kasi na kasama niya si off sa iisang bahay, nasanay na siyang kumakain sa mesa ng may kasama. aayain niya sana si mew kumain, kaso alam naman niyang wala ito sa bahay ngayon at kasama si gulf. alam niyang nandun pa rin si mew sakanila dahil nakapark pa rin sa garahe ang kotse nitong itim na mazda cx5.

pagkatapos kumain at maghugas ng pinagkainan, gun spends the rest of his time thinking. pumwesto siya sa may canopy swing sa may front porch at tumitig lang sa kawalan.

what if ituloy na lang kaya ni gun ‘yung pagpapakasal kay off? besides… gusto niya rin naman si off, si off naman ay may gusto rin sakanya. hindi ba win-win situation lang ‘yun? matutuwa pa ang lolo niya paguwi niya pati na rin ang pamilya ni off.

pero kasi… kapag ba pinakasalan niya si off, masisigurado niya bang hindi siya kokontrolin nito tulad nung pagcontrol sakanya ni off nung hindi pa siya nagpupunta rito?

gun loves his freedom so much… and he hopes off would understand that.

pero alam niya namang hindi niya masasagot lahat ng tanong niya kung hindi niya tatanungin mismo si off.

_o si mew kaya?_

“huy, anong iniisip mo diyan?” biglang sumulpot si mew sa gilid at umupo sa empty space ng canopy sa tabi niya. nagulat naman si gun. nilingon niya si mew at binigyan ito ng matipid na ngiti.

“tapos na kayo magdate?”

“oo…” natatawang sinabi ni mew. “nagdecide na rin siyang ipakilala na ako sa mga magulang niya. wish I could do the same to him, huh?” dagdag ni mew. “it would take me time…”

“you’ll eventually get there,” sabi ni gun at sumandal sa canopy. ginaya naman siya ni mew habang nakatanaw silang dalawa sa malayo. “kapag naman nalaman na nila at pinaglaban mo, wala na rin naman silang magagawa,”

“I hope so,” mahinang sinabi ni mew.

“mew… can I ask you a question?” nagaalangan na sinabi ni gun. tumango naman si mew sakanya at tiningnan siya sa mata. “why is off so secretive?” gun sighs at tumingin sa malayo. “kahit na ilang taon na kaming magkakilala, para bang hindi ko pa rin kilala ‘yung totoong off dela merced,”

“well… how do I explain this?” pinagsalikop ni mew ‘yung kamay niya at inilagay ito sa hita niya. “off has always been like that. mga bata pa lang kami, ganun na talaga siya. he never really complains about anything that’s given to him unlike me. kumbaga, natuto siyang magmature mag-isa para tumayong kuya naming lahat,” dagdag nito. “he’s never really one to open up. I guess dahil na rin iyon sa pagiging panganay, kaya eventually, natuto na siyang sarilihin lahat ng problema niya… kaya minsan hindi ko alam kung okay pa ba siya o hindi,

but I guess… bukod sa pangangabayo, you were his kind of rebellion,” tiningnan ni mew si gun at gulat naman siya nitong tiningnan ng pabalik kaya medyo natawa siya. “sayo niya lang nararamdaman ‘yung pagmamahal na hindi niya makukuha sa iba. in a sense… off finds freedom in you, but sadly, you never thought of the same from him, pero hindi rin naman kita masisisi,

feeling ko unconsciously niyang nacocontrol ka. he handles a lot of businesses at nasanay siya sa ganung bagay,” tumingin si mew sa malayo. parehas na sila ng tinitingnan ni gun. “he never meant to do the same thing to you. kumbaga, nature niya na ‘yon. I’m sure that asshole feels sorry for what he did pero hindi niya lang maamin… kaya noong nakita ka niyang nandito at iyun ang hiniling mo sakanya, binigay niya ‘yun agad sayo without even hesitating because he doesn’t want to lose you, gun.”

natahimik naman si gun pagkatapos ng lahat ng sinabi ni mew. as of now, wala siyang masabi sa sobrang daming tumatakbo sa utak niya.

sobrang magkaiba kasi sila ni off ng love language. it is something that gun can’t read no matter how long they’ve known each other already… and to think na off shows his love to him in a different way for such a long time now makes gun feel guilty for being such a spoiled brat to him at sa madalas niyang pagooverthink tungkol kay off… and all of those are just bad thoughts.

“bakit ayaw ipaalam ni off kay tito ramon na bumili siya ng bahay dito?” pangalawang tanong ni gun kay mew. nagaalangan naman siyang tiningnan ng pinsan ni off.

“huwag mong sasabihin na sinabi ko,” anito at tumango naman si gun. “he got himself into an accident months after your 21st birthday,”

“ha? anong accident?” nagulat si gun sa impormasyong nalaman. he didn’t knew about this.

kaya pala may ilang buwan silang hindi nagusap ni off noon at naging dahilan din ‘yun para mainis si gun sakanya. ang sabi kasi ng lolo niya, baka naging busy lang daw ang binata dahil noong panahon na ‘yun, tinuturn over na sakanya ang kumpanya ng pamilya niya. in a sense kasi, para siyang ghinost ni off… only to come back through a text a few months after na parang walang nangyari.

“nalaglag siya sa kabayo habang nasa racing competition siya,” sabi ni mew. “kaya… ayun. galit na galit si tito at never nang hinayaan si off na magpunta rito. pero syempre, matigas ulo ni off. kaya ayun, pinilit niya akong pagtakpan siya,” dagdag nito. “also… gun…”

hindi ma-process ni gun ng ayos ‘yung mga impormasyon na biglang nilalatag sakanya. It’s just too much to take. the thought na muntik nang mamatay si off tapos wala siya roon sa tabi niya at nagalit pa siya sa binata somehow makes gun guilty and regretful.

“hindi ako ‘yung dapat magsasabi nito… but since nandito na rin naman tayo sa topic na ‘to…” mew sighs again na para bang napakabigat na sikreto ‘yung sasabihin niya. “binili rin ni off ‘tong bahay na ‘to dahil pinatayo ‘to ng parents mo para sayo, gun. ayaw niyang mawala sayo ‘yung huling alaala na iniwan sayo ng mga magulang mo… binili niya ‘tong bahay na ‘to para sayo,

“I guess he loves you that much, huh?” sabi sakanya ni mew bago siya higitin para yakapin. gun’s tears that are just threating to fall earlier ay biglang bumuhos na ngayon. “alam mo at first, hindi ko rin siya maintindihan… but I guess when it comes to love, we are really capable of doing things beyond our limit where no one in this world can ever explain why,”

tuloy-tuloy lang ang pag-iyak ni gun sa dibdib ni mew habang mahigpit ang yakap nito sakanya. he’s so much thankful of mew dahil sa wakas, all his questions are now finally answered… and this time around, gun is now so sure na aamin na siya kay off pagkabalik na pagkabalik nito sa piling niya.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you!!1 and sorry kung super rushed!!! T_T
> 
> ps. I tried to mimic the writing style in usual pocketbooks kaya super bilis nung kwento HAHA sorry!!!

"finishing touches na lang," tinapik ni zee si off sa balikat habang bumababa sila ng hagdan. "give us about a week or so, tapos pwede mo na 'tong ipa-house blessing,"

"okay lang," natawa ng bahagya si off. "hindi naman ako nagmamadali,"

"seriously, off," bumuntong hininga si zee at ngumisi sa kaibigan. off raises a brow at him. "bakit naman dito pa 'yung pinili mong lupa para patayuan ng bahay? I'm sure you have a lot of vacant lots somewhere in forbes or alabang. mas maganda run,"

"eh bakit ka ba nangingielam?" pagbibiro ni off sa kaibigan. natawa na lang si zee sakanya at sumandal sa may railings ng hagdan. "he once told me na dito niya gustong tumira habang buhay and I am just here to make that dream of his come to life,"

"tangina, parehas na parehas na kayo ni mew," sabi ni zee. pabiro namang sinuntok ni off si zee sa braso nito. "oo nga! gagong 'yun, akala ko pa naman sa party lang 'yun nabubuhay, 'yun pala may kinikita rin dito,"

"ikaw ba, wala?"

"wala 'no!" defensive na sinabi ni zee. pinagtaasan naman siya ng kilay ni off. "dude, wala nga,"

"baka wala _pa_ ," natatawang sinabi ng kaibigan. "baka hindi mo alam address?"

"parang gago," pumalatak si zee kay off at pabirong tinulak-tulak ito palabas ng pintuan ng bahay na pinagawa nito. "umalis ka na nga. bumalik ka na run sa asawa mo, magsama-sama kayo nila kao,"

"inggit ka lang," sabi ni off at naglakad na papunta sa kotse niya para makauwi. "una na ko, balik na lang ako," sumakay na siya sa kotse at bumusina bago umalis. tumango naman si zee sakanya at pinanood 'yung kotse niya humarurot paalis.

what seemed to be a small information still left a mark in off's mind nonetheless. noong nagusap kasi sila ni gun habang kumakain ng agahan, they talked about their future plans at nabanggit ni gun na doon niya gustong manirahan at bumuo ng pamilya. he wants to stay away from the hustle and bustle of the city and off couldn't agree more... pero bago pa ito banggitin ni gun sakanya, on-going na 'yung pinapatayong bahay para sakanya ni off. hindi naman sa pinapangunahan niya si gun, pero gusto niya lang regaluhan ito ng bagay na talagang magugustuhan niya... which is isang simpleng beach house na hindi masyadong kalayuan sa bahay na tinutuluyan nila ngayon.

totoong naging busy siya this week dahil sa dami ng meeting na inattendan niya... at dahil na rin umamin na siya sa mga magulang niya na may tinatago siyang property kung saan siya naaksidente years ago. humingi rin si off ng tawad sa mga magulang niya kung bakit hindi niya inamin at kung bakit sinuway niya ang mga utos nito. pinagalitan siya ng mga magulang niya, pero wala na rin namang magagawa ang mga ito dahil halos kalahating taon na itong tinatago ni off. isa pa, inamin din ni off na binili niya rin iyon para kay gun dahil para naman talaga sakanya 'yung bahay na 'yun at the first place. iyon na nga lang ang tanging magsisilbing alalala ni gun na konektado sa mga magulang niya, ipapamigay niya pa?

he loves gun so much that he's very much willing to do everything for him even at what cost. off would literally give him the world just to make him happy because it is what gun deserves.

alam din naman kasi ni off na ang dami niyang pagkukulang. bilang panganay, lumaki kasi siyang hindi nagsasabi ng nararamdaman niya kahit kanino because as the eldest of all, he should remain strong to protect his younger cousins. pero hindi niya alam, iyon din pala ang isa sa mga posibleng dahilan kung bakit namimisunderstand ni gun 'yung nararamdaman niya. hindi niya naman masisisi si gun, pero kasi, mahirap baguhin 'yung nakasanayan.

pero kung 'yung habit na 'yun 'yung magiging dahilan kung bakit mawawala si gun sakanya, handa naman siyang magbago.

5:47 PM

**off  
**hi  
pauwi na ko hahaha

**gun**  
okay!!1  
ingat please!!!  
also we'll talk later once you're home :)

and today, off has got nothing to lose. he'll finally say everything to gun tonight and all he could do right now is to pray that gun still feels the same way to him.

nakarating si off in less than twenty minutes. medyo binagalan niya pa nga ang pagpapatakbo sa sportscar niya, very unusual sa madalas niyang pagharurot sa daan. pinagiisipan kasi niyang mabuti kung aamin na ba siya kay gun ngayon... o papaunahin niya muna kung ano 'yung balak dapat sabihin ni gun sakanya?

pagkaparada niya ng kotse sa may garahe, agad siyang bumaba ng kotse at naglakad palabas. nagulat siya noong biglang lumitaw si gun sa gilid niya at inakap siya. natawa ng bahagya si off at agad inalalayan si gun sa may bewang nito para hindi sila matumba.

"how's manila?" tanong ni gun habang nakatingala sakanya. sobrang nacucute-an talaga si off sa height difference nilang dalawa becsue just like a puzzle, gun is the perfect piece for him. saktong sakto kasi ang height ni gun tuwing hinahalikan siya nito sa leeg niya at si off naman sa noo niya.

inakbayan siya ni off habang naglalakad silang dalawa papunta sa may front porch. "same old, boring and hectic,"

umupo sila sa may canopy swing para malinaw nilang makita 'yung view ng sunset. wala nang eepal sa moment nila ngayon dahil bumalik muna si mew sa maynila.... pero bago siya makabalik, na-mention niya kay gun na susubukan niya nang maghint sa mga magulang niya na may seryoso na siyang dinedate and all gun could do was to wish him the best of luck.

"ano 'yung sasabihin mo sakin?" tanong ni off. nakaakbay pa rin siya kay gun at si gun naman ay nakahawak sa mga kamay niya. "kung tungkol nanaman to sa kas—"

"i've made up my mind," pinutol siya ni gun at nilingon si off. "marry me,"

tumawa naman ng bahagya si off sa sinabi ni gun. just months before, sobrang firm pa nitong pinapacancel sakanya 'yung wedding na pinipilit sakanya ng lolo niya, _what made him change his mind?_

pinisil ni off sa ilong si gun kaya napa-aray ito at sinimangutan siya. "oh? you're willing to marry me now?"

"I told you I'm not the same gun,"

"yeah, because the old gun would've probably told me again to cancel the wedding," off agrees. ngumisi lang si gun sakanya at tumingin nanaman sa may sunset. "bakit nagbago isip mo?"

"wala... I just realized na I can't live without you," simpleng sinabi nito kaya napataas naman si off ng kilay. "alam kong lalaki nanaman 'yang ego mo... but no matter how much I deny it, hindi ko pa rin naman kayang i-tanggi 'yung feelings ko for you," nag-pause si gun saglit at tumingin kay off bago nagsalita. "I've been in love with you since I was twenty one... and even six years after that, I still do,

I'm sorry if I've been too harsh on you or if I've ever been too demanding of your time without really knowing what you've been through..." dagdag ni gun. "I was young and immature... well, hanggang ngayon naman," natawa si gun ng bahagya. "and I think someone older than me that has a rational mindset and would keep me grounded will be the perfect fit for me... and I found those things in you,

but most importantly... because you are simply off dela merced..." tumitig si off sakanya and this time, hindi na lumingon palayo si gun. "the obnoxious, workaholic freak na walang ginawa kundi kontrolin ang buhay ko... but maybe those traits of yours are the reason why I fell in love with you at the first place because even if you are like that, nakakaya mo pa rin akong tiisin at i-tolerate,"

"tapos ka na?" mapang-asar na tanong ni off. inirapan naman siya ni gun at nagwhine pa kaya natawa siya lalo. he wouldn't mind seeing gun getting annoyed like that everyday for the rest of his life though. "ako naman,"

"ano 'yan?"

"ako muna magsasalita, baby," sabi ni off. tumango na lang si gun kaya wala na siyang nagawa. "I'm not good with my words so if ever I say something you have a hard time understanding, please tell me, hm?"

tumango si gun sakanya at sumandal muli sa dibdib niya, this time, si gun na 'yung humawak ng mas mahigpit sa kamay ni off.

"I'm sorry if I've ever made it seem like I'm controlling you," panimula ni off. "I really didn't mean to do that. siguro naging ugali ko na talagang maging ganun, kaya unconsciously ko na siyang nagawa sayo," dagdag niya. wala namang imik si gun dahil pinapakinggan niya lang si off magsalita. "I'm also sorry if I don't show my feelings to you well enough... hindi kasi ako showy, and you're the first person I've loved, so to be honest, kahit hanggang ngayon, nangangapa pa rin ako,"

huminto si off para kuhanin 'yung box na nasa loob ng bulsa ng pants niya kanina pa. napatingin naman si gun sakanya dahil inalis ni off ang pagkakahawak nito sa kamay niya kaya nagulat siya sa kung anong inilabas ni off.

"but I promise... I'm willing to make it up to you everyday at ipakita sayo kung gaano kita ka-mahal for the rest of our lives... only if you will let me?" binuksan ni off ang itim na box. it reveals a one carat diamond ring that gun has been eyeing for months now... pero sa pagkakatanda niya, kay earth niya lang nabanggit 'yun kaya gulat na gulat siya noong nakita ito.

inilahad niya 'yung kamay niya kay off, at agad naman itong tinagal ni off sa box at isinuot sa ring finger niya... just right where it should belong. hindi naiiyak si gun, pero masaya siya. he wouldn't like off to see him ugly crying anyway, so baka mamaya na lang sa cr siya iiyak.

"paano mo nalamang gusto ko nito?" gun asks him as he stares at the ring on his finger. off shrugs at his question kaya inirapan nanaman niya ito. natawa naman si off sakanya at hinalikan siya sa may bunbunan.

"I asked kao to ask earth," sabi ni off. "I actually wanted to buy a bigger one pero baka hindi mo tanggapin," pagbibiro nito kaya naman gun can't help it but pinch off's nose. napa-aray naman ito kaya natawa siya.

"whatever. even a simple ring..." sabi ni gun. "basta galing sayo, tatanggapin ko,"

"ganito ka pala ka-cheesy? edi sana pala noon pa lang binakuran na kita,"

"kahit naman hindi mo ako bakuran, alam mo namang sayo pa rin ako babagsak," natatawang sinagot ni gun.

the sunset is almost gone now, but their love for each other will remain the same.

"I love you, gun," nauna na si off, kaya nagulat naman si gun sakanya. nginitian naman siya ni gun at hinalikan sa labi.

"I love you too,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!! kung nakaabot ka man hanggang sa huli, maraming maraming salamat!!!
> 
> sa totoo lang ang tagal ko na kasing gustong gumawa ng ganitong klase ng fic kaya ayarn!!! aha!!!! I'm so sorry kung may mga plotholes man (anyway i'm v v much aware naman!) or if ever this ending didn't meet your expectation! because believe me, napapangitan din ako HAHAHUHU pero ayun malapit na kasi magpasukan and my will to write is slowly slipping away from me too AJSNDDJKKFJ kaya bago man lang sana magpasukan, may matapos akong fic... kaya ayan super rushed HAHA anyway thanks ulit! <3


End file.
